Medicine and Cuddles
by LadyPineTree
Summary: My first Originshipping fic! Steven falls ill and finds himself with a surprise visitor. I suck with summaries!


(A/N: It shouldn't be too much of a surprise that I wrote this while sick with a head cold! This was originally going to be a Perfectworldshipping one shot, but I've already got quite a bit of that. It's time to give Originshipping some love! Get ready for a one shot more fluffy than a Mega Altaria! I also wanted to mention that since I'm in college now, I won't be able to update as often. But don't worry, I'm not dead! LadyPineTree out!)

Steven couldn't focus.

He was trying to help his Aerodactyl master its Rock Slide attack in a spar against Drake's Haxorus, but he couldn't give his Pokemon commands as quickly as he usually could. The sounds of the two Pokemon roaring and attacking each other only worsened his headache. It didn't help that his throat had felt like sandpaper for the past few days, so he couldn't call out orders to his Pokemon without breaking into a coughing fit. His muscles felt weak. Aerodactyl was left alone to battle with no orders from his master, and Haxorus was having an easy time with the Rock and Flying type. Steven held up his right hand for a moment before coughing a few times. "Drake... I- I surrender," he wheezed.

Said man gave Steven a surprised look. He never expected the Champion of all people to surrender a battle, but he could tell that something was up. "Everything all right, kiddo?" he asked. Steven sat on the tiled floor of the Champion's arena, his muscles too weak to keep him standing. "No... I feel awful. Can we do this another time?" he croaked. Drake recalled his Haxorus and crouched next to the young man. "If you're not feeling well, you could always take time off. Besides, the Elite Four never gets a lot of challengers." Steven weakly stood up and recalled his Aerodactyl. "All right. Just let the others know I'll be gone." Drake placed his hand on Steven's shoulder. "Don't worry about a thing, kiddo. You go get rested up."

Steven smiled weakly. "Thanks," he whispered.

Once Steven was outside in the flower fields of Ever Grande City, he brought out his Skarmory to fly him home to Mossdeep since Aerodactyl was worn out from battling. The steel bird squawked in excitement at the sight of his master. "Not now, ok?" he whispered to his playful Pokemon as he climbed onto its back and held on as best he could. "Just fly us home." Skarmory squawked one last time before taking off into the sky and heading to the north. Steven shut his eyes and tried not to focus on his Pokemon's dizzying movements in the air. Normally it wouldn't bother him, but flying on his Pokemon while sick only made him feel nauseous. Thankfully, Mossdeep City was only a stone's throw from Ever Grande, so it wasn't too long before the Champion and his loyal Pokemon returned to their home on the seaside. Steven didn't bother to recall Skarmory or change into comfortable clothes when he went inside. He simply flopped down onto the couch, not wanting to move any more than he had to.

Steven was drifting off into sleep when his PokeNav began to ring. He dug it out of his coat pocket and answered, figuring it was his father calling to check on him.

"Hey, Dad. Did Drake tell you that I'm not feeling well?" He asked groggily.

"I'm not your dad," A familiar voice on the other end chuckled.

Steven sat up slightly, coughing a few times as he did so. "Wallace?"

"Yeah, it's me. What's up? Not gonna lie, you sound awful."

Steven laid back down. "I sure as hell feel awful. I was about to fall asleep when you called."

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. I think it's just some sort of bug."

"Is it cool if I pop by for a bit?"

Steven paused for a moment to cough a few times. "If you want to, I'm not going to stop you."

"All right, see you in a bit!" Wallace giggled, and Steven knew he had something up his sleeve. He shut off his PokeNav and placed it on the end table, then removed his coat and scarf before laying back down and closing his eyes. He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew Skarmory was squawking and pecking at the front door, indicating Wallace's arrival. Steven rolled over and pulled a Pokeball out of his pocket and called out Aggron. The Steel and Rock type seemed confused as to why he wasn't in an intense battle and was at home instead. " _Gron?_ " he questioned, giving his master a confused look. "Go open the door for Wallace. I don't want to get up." Steven mumbled. The Iron Armor Pokemon obeyed without question but nearly tore the door off its hinges in the process. Wallace gave both Skarmory and Aggron a pat on the head as he walked in and sat on the floor next to the couch. "Hello, Steven." Wallace smiled as he brushed some of the elder's platinum coloured hair out of his face. "Not feeling well, huh?"

"Hmm," Steven mumbled, still half asleep. Wallace moved his hand from his friend's head to his back and rubbed slowly. The gentle touch was somehow comforting, and Steven felt every aching muscle in his body relax. The Gym Leader continued until his friend was fully relaxed and fast asleep. He stood up and got to work washing Steven's bedsheets and some soft, comfortable bedclothes. There's nothing more comfortable than a warm, fresh bed when you're sick.

Steven stirred awake about an hour and a half later as Wallace was feeding his Pokemon. "Wallace?" He called out weakly. "You still here?" Said man recalled Steven's Pokemon back into their Pokeballs and rushed into the living room. "Yeah, I'm here. Need anything?" he asked, running a hand through his aqua blue hair. "No, I'm all right," came the mumbled answer. Wallace knelt down and rubbed Steven's head to get his attention. He turned over and yelped in surprise as the Sootopolis Gym Leader picked him up with surprising strength. "Wallace! What are you doing?" Steven protested weakly before breaking out into a coughing fit. "Taking you to bed," the younger man said matter-of-factly. Steven was too weak to fight back so he allowed himself to be carried like a child, his head nearly getting slammed into the frame of the bedroom door in the process. Wallace set Steven down on the bed before handing him his freshly washed pajamas and smiling shyly. "I figured you wouldn't want to lie around on the couch in your vest and dress pants, so I did a little clean up while you were napping," he said while rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Thanks," Steven whispered as he forced his weak muscles to get him into his bedclothes, flopping down immediately afterward. Wallace tucked him into the blankets and smiled slightly before kneeling down. "Just let me know if you need anything, ok?" he whispered, running his hand along the Champion's forehead and through his platinum hair. Steven nodded slightly and snuggled into his warm blankets. A few moments later, he opened his eyes again. "Wallace?" he whispered hoarsely.

"What is it?"

Steven paused for a moment. "Could... could I have another back rub... please?" he asked somewhat shyly as he turned over to lay face down. "You liked that, huh?" Wallace giggled almost seductively as he slid his hand beneath the elder's shirt. Steven flinched slightly at the feeling of a cool hand on his warm, feverish skin, but quickly relaxed his aching body and shut his eyes. After a few moments Wallace began humming, then singing softly.

"Waves crashing down,  
Splashes and beauty resound,  
Oh oh oh, where the shore ends become unwound,  
Treasure is found down by the sands of the sea,  
Unlock the door,  
You may hold the key..."

He wouldn't openly admit it, but Steven loved the sound of Wallace's soft, crooning voice. Possibly even more so than the gentle caresses down his aching spine. He was almost tempted to ask Wallace to lay down with him, but stopped himself. Perhaps having the object of his affection in bed with him wouldn't help Steven's fever at all. But it seems he never had to ask, as after a little while the Gym Leader laid down next to his friend, still rubbing his back but switching hands every now and then. Even though his mind was fogged with fever, Steven couldn't help but think, Why does Wallace have to be lying in my bed under these circumstances? He blushed a bit at the thought.

After about an hour, Steven could hardly keep his eyes open despite his frequent napping that day. In his half asleep haze he felt his bed shifting as Wallace got up, then some hair being pushed aside and a pair of soft lips planting a kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams," the younger whispered before silently leaving the bedroom.

-

Steven broke out into a coughing fit as soon as he woke up. Wallace quickly rushed in holding a small glass of water. "You all right?" he asked. Steven nodded weakly and took the water, drinking some in an effort to ease his throat. "I'm fine, I'm fine," he croaked as soon as he was able to speak. He laid back down and Wallace placed his hand on the Champion's forehead. "Feeling any better this morning?" he asked. Steven laid back on his pillow. He could sit up without feeling dizzy, but his throat still felt like the desert on Route 111 and his fever burned like the Fiery Path. "Better than I was," Steven mumbled. "But I'm still so cold..." He shivered and pulled the blanket closer in spite of his fever.

"Need anything?" Wallace asked as he placed a hand on Steven's shoulder, but got no answer. He waited for a moment before getting up and leaving the room. He swiftly returned a few minutes later with a bottle of medicine and a spoon. Steven half opened his eyes and groaned. Wallace rolled his eyes as he sat on the bed. "Don't be so resistant. Besides, it'll help." Steven snorted. "Yes mother," he half grumbled, half joked as he sat up. "That reminds me," Wallace commented as he slowly poured out a spoonful of purple liquid. "There's something my mum always did for my sister and I whenever we got sick when we were younger." He held the spoon to Steven's mouth until the Champion reluctantly ingested the liquid, trying not to gag at the acrid taste. Wallace waited for another moment before getting up and leaving again. Steven turned his head back onto the soft pillow, nuzzling his face in close as he heard the sound of water running. Wallace returned a few minutes later and placed a hand on Steven's back to get his attention, then helping the Champion out of bed and into the bathroom. "What's this?" he mumbled. Wallace smiled shyly. "When I was a kid, my mum would always run me a warm bath. She told me it brings a fever down." The blue haired Gym Leader blushed a little bit. "I guess it's worth a shot."

Steven began unbuttoning his pajama shirt. "Thanks," he smiled weakly. Even though Wallace looked away, Steven still blushed a little bit as he undressed and stepped into the bathtub. "Is it too warm?" Wallace asked as he knelt down. "No, no, it's fine," Steven told him as he leaned his head back. Wallace placed his hands in the Champion's shoulders and began to massage gently. Steven relaxed, closed his eyes, and leaned his head against Wallace's shoulder, feeling warm water on his skin and gentle hands easing his aching muscles. The younger man smiled at his companion before gently kissing the side of Steven's forehead,  
then began humming softly in his ear.

Steven drifted between asleep and awake as he felt the warm, bubbly water being rubbed onto his skin and Wallace's warm breath on his ear. _Why did I have to get sick for something like this to happen?_ he wondered. He wanted to be this close to Wallace for such a long time... he felt tempted to turn his head and kiss the aqua haired Gym Leader. Not on the cheek or forehead, but his lips. _Dammit, why does he have to be so gorgeous?_ Steven wondered. He turned his head slightly but stopped himself. He didn't know how Wallace would react to being suddenly kissed, let alone by someone who was sick. But maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't get upset or care too much...

"How are you feeling?" Wallace asked, snapping the Champion back into reality. "Good. Um... it's getting a bit warm in here. I'm coming out."

Wallace stood up and dried his hands. "I'll leave you to that, then." he said as he closed the bathroom door. Steven dried off, got dressed, and looked at himself in the mirror. He was definetly looking better. He grabbed a tissue to blow his nose as he walked out into the living room, where Wallace and Metagross were on the couch. " _Meta?_ " the Iron Leg Pokemon perked up a bit at the sight of its master. "Hey buddy," Steven cooed as he petted his Pokemon's head. "You're able to stand without falling over. That's a good sign." Wallace smiled. Steven shyly turned his gaze to the Gym Leader. "Yeah, but I'll probably wait another day or so before I go back to Ever Grande. I think the worst of it is over." Metagross pushed its face against its master's hand, wanting more attention. Wallace stood up to leave. "I guess I'm not needed here anymore," he giggled. "Wanna catch up later?" Steven smiled. "Sure. Hey Wallace..." he paused for a moment. "Thanks for coming by. I think... I don't know what I'd do if you didn't show up." Wallace blushed a bit. "That's what I'm here for." He turned to leave, but stopped.

"What's up?" Steven asked. Instead of giving an answer, the aqua haired Gym Leader sneezed loudly. "Arceus bless you," Steven chuckled, and Wallace couldn't help but laugh too. "I'll see you later, Steven."

"If you want me to come down to Sootopolis, just give me a call."

-Fin

(Big shoutout to my friend flickeringdreams for giving me the idea for the title!)


End file.
